En nuestros corazones hoy, mañana y siempre…
by InuyashaxKagome Love
Summary: Aome e Inuyasha hacen su vida después de destruir la perla de Shikon. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué paso? ¿La perla de Shikon no se destruyo? ¿Cómo puede ser? Unos monstruos descubrieron que con la sangre de Aome pueden rehacer la perla! ¿será eso verdad?
1. El comienzo de las dudas

_Hola:_

_Antes de empezar a leer les voy a decir que Esta historia no m pertenece, es de mi amiga Alba, que le gusta que le digan Luna; se la estoy subiendo aca; eso queria aclarar; si mandan reviews, no se preocupen, por que Luna se los va a responder, ahora si no los aburro y les dejo el capítulo..._

_Capítulo 1: El comienzo de las dudas._

_Hola soy Aome Higurashi y tengo ahora 24 años de edad bueno tengo que decir que ahora soy Aome Taisho, he vivido mucho en la época feudal desde que el pozo se cerró, (a esa edad yo tenía unos 18 años) y no puedo ver a mi querida, protectora y amorosa madre, mi querido abuelo con sus extrañas partes de monstruos (según él porque yo he visto a un monstruo y no es así) y sus historias del tiempo y mi querido Sota que es mi pequeño hermano un que ahora ya está bastante mayor me imagino, no los pude ver hasta que descubrimos algo espectacular...  
>-¡Aome, te necesitan en la aldea, la anciana Kaede no puede sola! ese gritón es inuyasha mi marido (es un hibrido mitad bestia y mitad humano) y el niño que lleva en sus brazos es Theshi mi pequeño hijo tiene ahora 7 años (mi hijo al ser su padre mitad bestia el también lo es ) bueno, todo empezó una mañana como esta hacia unos 3 años…<br>- Mama, mami, mama, mamaaa!-grito Theshi despertándome con sus gritos.  
>-¿Que quieres Theshi?-dije algo dormida.<br>-¡quiero salir a pasear, pero no me deja papa estar solo cuando paseo!-dijo Theshi con todo de niño malcriado-vamos mama quiero salir.  
>-¿Por qué no se lo dices a tu padre?, Inuyasha, tu hijo quiere salir a jugar-en ese momento vi que inuyasha no estaba me asuste y empecé a buscar a mi inuyasha. Cuando salí de la casa me encontré con inuyasha ablando con el anciano Myoga.<br>-¿Aome me buscabas?-dijo inuyasha algo molesto no por Aome sino por algo que le conto Myoga.  
>-Si, ¿Inuyasha te ocurre algo? ¿Estás molesto por algo que he hecho?-dije algo preocupada.<br>-¿Mama vamos a pasear?-en decir esa pregunta Theshi, Inuyasha se puso muy enfadado y sin nada mas empezó a gritar como un loco borracho.  
>- No, vosotros no vais a ninguna parte!<br>-¿pero porque no inuyasha? –pregunte- ¡iba a bañar a Theshi!-se lo dije susurrando para que Theshi no haga de las suyas y que no se bañe.  
>-Perdóname Aome, pero es que hay algunos monstruos que quieren hacer regresar la perla de Shikon, y por lo tanto necesitan tu sangre… Porque tú eres la única que puedes purificarla y además eres la única de poder hacer regresar a los espíritus del mas allá…y cuando la perla fue destruida tu y Kikyo erais las únicas que podían ver los fragmentos...- dice inuyasha con tono como si estuviera muy preocupado.<br>-Inuyasha lo siento si quieres venir ven no te vamos a decir nada, si te sientes más seguro acompañándonos adelante pero me tienes que prometer una cosa…-le dije con tono de broma pero a la vez iba en serio.  
>-Di... me... A... o... me...-lo dijo como si estuviera asustado sus orejitas de perro se bajaron como si estuviera riñéndole por algo malo<br>-Te darás un baño con Theshi-Lo dije algo seria y convencida de que haría lo que yo le pidiera.  
>-Me bañare con Theshi no te preocupes…-lo dijo algo molesto y a la vez sorprendido por no pedirle algo extravagante.<br>Cuando llegaron a unas aguas termales Theshi pregunto:  
>-¿mama, papa, que hacemos aquí?-en ese momento inuyasha lo coge y Aome poco a poco le quita la ropa.<br>- Theshi es hora de bañarte! -Dijeron los dos padres de Theshi.  
>-¡NOOOO! BUAAA BUAAAA- Theshi empezó a llorar y Aome no podía verlo asi que lo tomo en brazos y le dijo:<br>-Mira Theshi hazlo por mama vale...- en ese momento Theshi para de llorar le da un beso a su madre y empieza a jugar con Inuyasha saltando encima de él.  
>-Papa, no escaparas!- dijo Theshi feliz de jugar con su padre<br>-¡Ahora veras! – en ese momento Inuyasha siente un olor extraño-TODOS FUERA DEL AGUA, CANVIAROS.  
>-¿Inuyasha qué ocurre? – en ese momento oyeron un ruido ERAN LOS MONSTRUOS.<br>-¿Mami, donde vamos?-Aome cogida de la mano de Theshi lo lleva a una cueva.  
>- Theshi aquí estaremos seguros…-dije algo asustada por no saber bien qué hacer para proteger a mi pequeño Theshi.<br>-Mami, ¿y papa?-al escuchar que Theshi preguntaba por su papa no sabía que responder porque inuyasha se quedo para protegernos a los dos y mas que el pequeño Theshi estaba Aome muy preocupada.  
>-Hijo vamos dentro, tu padre con su olfato vendrá a por nosotros-le dije a mi pequeño no sé cómo pude contener mis lagrimas y hacerle una pequeña sonrisa que al pequeño lo tranquilizó.<br>Entonces Aome cogió de la mano a su pequeño y fuero dentro de la cueva con la esperanza de que inuyasha los encontrara, entonces en ese momento:  
>-Mami, mami mira lo que hay ahí –Aome se acerca poco a poco y ve un espejo plateado parecido al de kanna entonces un espíritu dijo:<br>- Aooomeeee, Aooomeee – dijo el sujeto que estaba asustando al pequeño  
>- ¿Quién eres y dinos que quieres?-dije con mucho coraje.<br>- Soy yo, se que has sufrido micho Aome puedo ver que tu corazón duda… _

_Continuará..._

Espero que les haya gustado, pero recuerden que es de mi amiga, no mia, y Luna les va a dejar un poco de avance del siguiente capítulo...

_**-¡No sé quién eres, solo deja de atormentar a mi pequeño!**_

_**-No sé de qué te preocupas Aome no voy hacerte nada malo… **_

_**-No te llevaras a Aome ella es una humana con un corazón puro y noble que nunca te dejo solo en cambio tu Inuyasha la engañas con tus dudas… **_

_**-¿Que dudas inuyasha? ¿QUE ACASO NO ME QUIERES? **_

_**-¡Pero tu como te se ocurre dejar a mi hija sola! Estaba a punto de morir en manos de ese Naraku y encima te ibas a por una muchacha que está muerta, no te perdonare que dejaste sola a mi hija**_

_**-No tengas miedo Aome… solo le daré su merecido a Inuyasha por dejarte sola y engañar a tu pobre corazón puro… porque tu mi niña no te mereces alguien así **_

_**-¿Y qué vas a hacernos? e inuyasha, ¿dónde está inuyasha? **_

Sayonara!

Cuidense!

Luna les manda besos y yo tambien, jejjejej n_n


	2. Comienza la tristeza

_Capítulo 2: Comienza la tristeza_

_-Mami, mami mira lo que hay ahí –Aome se acerca poco a poco y ve un espejo plateado parecido al de kanna entonces un espíritu dijo:  
>- Aooomeeee, Aooomeee – dijo el sujeto que estaba asustando a l pequeño<br>- ¿Quién eres y dinos que quieres?-dije con micho coraje.  
>- soy yo, se que has sufrido micho Aome puedo ver lo que tu corazón duda…-dijo el sujeto asustando al pequeño Theshi.<br>Aome vio el espejo que había en la cueva cogido entre la pared y pensó que ese espejo es parecido al que avía en el templo de su casa…  
>-¡No sé quién eres, solo deja de atormentar a mi pequeño!-dije muy enfadada no soportaba ver a mi pequeño Theshi llorar y con ojos de atormento.<br>-No sé de qué te preocupas Aome no voy hacerte nada malo…-dijo el sujeto tranquilizando un poco a Aome.- y si dudas es normal después de que Inuyasha te dejo en el segundo plato porque sabes más que nadie que Inuyasha le ama a Kikyo! Y tu mi niña te mereces algo mejor. En ese momento Aome se puso triste porque era verdad , ella sacrificó todo por él y en cambio el no había hecho nada, y desde que Kikyo murió por segunda vez no volvieron a hablar de ella y más si inuyasha tenía que decir algo de Kikyo se ponía triste al nobrar su nombre , en ese momento Aome vio un sujeto entrar y se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba anteriormente.  
>-¿Aome, Theshi estáis aquí?-pregunto una voz muy familiar para Theshi y Aome.<br>-Papa, ¿eres tú?-en ese momento Theshi corrió a los brazos de su querido padre.  
>-Inuyasha, ¿estás bien, no te paso nada?-dije muy preocupada y algo triste y se ve que inuyasha lo notó.<br>-no a pasado nada verdad Aome-dijo algo serio y con la mirada fija y penetrante…  
>-¡NO ! tranquilo no paso nasa … solo que ay un sujeto que…- en ese momento inuyasha la interrumpe abrazándome.<br>-tranquila ahora ya estoy con vosotros-dijo inuyasha con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y una mirada que decía "no sabéis lo contento que estoy que estéis bien"-en ese momento ese extraño sujeto dijo lo siguiente:  
>-No te llevaras a Aome ella es una humana con un corazón puro y noble que nunca te dejo solo en cambio tu Inuyasha la engañas con tus dudas…-dijo enfadado en extraño sujeto.<br>-¿Que dudas inuyasha? ¿QUE ACASO NO ME QUIERES?-Dije algo enfadada y note como mi cuerpo se estaba desapareciendo poco a poco y perdí el poder hablar.  
>Mientras tanto inuyasha al escuchar eso se enfado por poner en duda el amor que sentía por Aome y a la vez se sorprende que Aome sospeche así de él pero de pronto pensó que el solo quería que Aome no le quería y que se quedara solo así atacarlo.<br>-Que sabes tú de mí y yo nunca le he dejado sola a Aome solo lo hice una vez y… -dijo inuyasha enfadado, pero a la vez triste porque tenía toda la razón… en ese momento miro a Aome (se ve que no podía ver que Aome y Theshi poco a poco estaban desapareciendo) - ¡me arrepentí tanto que nunca más la deje sola un error lo tiene cualquiera…!  
>-¡Pero tu como te se ocurre dejar a mi hija sola! Estaba a punto de morir en manos de ese Naraku y encima te ibas a por una muchacha que está muerta, no te perdonare que dejaste sola a mi hija –En ese momento en pequeño Theshi y Aome desaparecieron y antes de irse el sujeto dijo- no te mereces su amor, por lo tanto no volverás a ver a mi hija Aome .<br>-¡¿ESCUCHAME QUE DUDAS HABLAS, NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS?-dijo Inuyasha muy triste al ver que su familia no estaba con él. En ese momento el anciano Myoga entro a la cueva.  
>-¡Hola amo Inuyasha!-dijo algo alegre-¿Qué le ocurre?<br>Inuyasha le conto todo lo sucedido e Inuyasha se enfado cuando el anciano Myoga le conto:  
>-Eso ya lo sabía estaba por aquí con tu hijo y con su mujer, señor-Inuyasha le da una golpiza k lo aplasta en tierra-Amo Inuyasha no me trate así no pude hacer nada.<br>-¿Dime anciano Myoga que debo hacer ahora?  
>-Puede que ese espejo plateado tenga la solución a todo, amo.<br>-Y que me aconsejas que lo rompa para que mi querida Aome y mi niño vengan a mí de nuevo.  
>-No amo, si rompes el espejo puede que también puedas romper el cuerpo y alma de tu hijo y su mujer.<br>-¿Y qué hago?... YA SÉ… Me lo llevare para si vuelven a salir y saber cómo romper el hechizo.  
>Cuando inuyasha intento coger el espejo la cueva intento derrumbarse pero al sentir un extraño terremoto, empezó a huir con el anciano Myoga enganchado en su hermoso cabello plateado…Cuando estuvieron afuera de la cueva empezaron a ir a la aldea, donde se encontraron con la anciana Kaede, Rin, Shippo , Miroku, Sango y sus pequeñas de ambos.<br>-Anciana Kaede mira que pasó- inuyasha le cuenta en eso la anciana se sorprende_

_-Eso era el espíritu de su padre, inuyasha, ten cuidado puede que su padre quiera hacerte alguna prueba…- todos se quedaron boquiabiertos en especial inuyasha que lo había perdido todo en una noche, además, el al entrar a su casa se sentía solo, el siempre riñendo que aome siempre le grita y Theshi siempre quiere jugar, ahora siente un vacio en su corazón muy grande que no lo sentía desde que su madre se murió y que Aome lo pudo reemplazar y llenar de amor…  
>Mientras tanto Aome y Theshi estaban en un lugar oscuro. Aome es la primera en despertar el sujeto le dice:<br>-No tengas miedo Aome… solo le daré su merecido a Inuyasha por dejarte sola y engañar a tu pobre corazón puro… porque tu mi niña no te mereces alguien así  
>-¿Y qué vas a hacernos? y inuyasha, ¿dónde está inuyasha?- dije algo preocupada<br>-tranquila estará bien si pasa mis pruebas- dijo el sujeto  
>-Dime quien eres en realidad y ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?-dije algo molesta y a la vez pensaba "me siento muy sola sin mi querido inuyasha… aunque ame a Kikyo y me tenga apartada en su corazón… pero porque me izo eso yo renuncie todo por él…" entonces Aome empezó a llorar.<em>

_Continuará..._

Hola n_n

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, aunque creo que no por que no han dejando ningun review, pero igual la seguiré subiendo, por que mi amiga no le importa lo que piensen los demas de su historia, ella lo haze por que le gusta;

ahora el avance del proximo capítulo n.n

**-Dime quien eres en realidad y ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí **

**-Donde tu perteneces, mi niña solo hazme un favor **

**Aome despierta con su hijo encima en la calle de Tokio pero no era Tokio de la época feudal sino, Tokio su casa, su hogar de pronto un hombre le dijo:  
>-señorita, se equivocó, el festival del dragón es de aquí 4 días, ¿o va al instituto en la fiesta donde está el concurso de disfraces?<br>**

**-HERMANA TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS NO PENSE NUNCA EN VOLVERTE A VER **

**-¿Inuyasha porque me hiciste eso? Solo quería darte amor , quería que fueras mio pero veo que estabas a mi lado porque me parezco a Kikyo… **

**-¡NO JUEGES ASI CON EL, TE PUEDE ARAÑAR , NO AGAS ESO ME ENTENDISTE!- Entonces Theshi empezó a llorar no hizo caso a su madre y Buyo le araño la cara.**

**- ESTUPITO ANIMAL TE VOY A MATAR- entonces se echo encima de Buyo y su abuela lo coje y le pregunta.**

Sayonara!

Cuidense! n.n


	3. Reir de felicidad y llorar de soledad

_Capítulo 3: Reir de felicidad y llorar de soledad_

_-Dime quien eres en realidad y ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?-dije algo molesta y a la vez pensaba "me siento muy sola sin mi querido inuyasha… aunque ame a Kikyo y me tenga apartada en su corazón… pero porque me izo eso yo renuncie todo por él…" entonces Aome empezó a llorar.  
>-hija mía, no llores mas ahora te llevare donde perteneces y no te preocupes estarás con tu hijo… -dijo el sujeto<br>-¡MUESTRATE NO PUEDO MAS QUIERO VER TU ROSTRO, NO ME CREO QUE SEAS MI PADRE!- En ese momento Theshi se despierta y va con su madre, en ese momento el padre de Aome se muestra –padre no me puedo creer que eres tu… -se pone a llorar- porque me haces esto…  
>-¿mami, quien es ese señor?-dijo Theshi algo sonrojado.<br>- Soy tu abuelo pequeño, yo solo quiero protegeros-dijo su padre abrazando a Aome y a Theshi  
>- y donde nos llevaras ahora veras –dijo Aome con mucho coraje<br>-sonde tu perteneces, mi niña solo hazme un favor-dijo el padre de aome  
>-dime y depende de k sea-dije algo asustada por haber que era.<br>-lleva este espejo al templo de tu casa-el padre de aome se lo da y poco a poco desaparece llevando a aome a algún lugar…  
>Aome despierta con su hijo encima en la calle de Tokio pero no era Tokio de la época feudal sino, Tokio su casa, su hogar de pronto un hombre le dijo:<br>-señorita, se equivocó, el festival del dragón es de aquí 4 días, ¿o va al instituto en la fiesta donde está el concurso de disfraces?  
>-instituto, fiesta… aa si se de que dice lo siento es que me perdí para ir al instituto es que estará mi hermano Jeje-dije disimulando, cogí a mi pequeño hijo Theshi y me puse rumbo a mi viejo instituto. Cuando aome entro en el instituto vio que estaba igual que se marcho entonces vio un cartel que puso que hacían una obra de teatro, un concurso de disfraces hoy , y mañana un concurso de pesas y un concurso de tirar al arco.<br>- Theshi te parece bien que veamos estas actividades-dije con una sonrisa de ilusión de estar en mi hogar.  
>-si mama quiero jugar-dijo Theshi pensándose que iba a jugar<br>En la obra de teatro había mucha gente tanto disfrazada, como en ropa normal así que pasaron desapercibidos. Cuando salió Sota a presentar la obra y vio a su hermana sentándose, bajo de un salto del escenario corrió hacia ella llorando de la alegría y le dijo:  
>-HERMANA TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS NO PENSE NUNCA EN VOLVERTE A VER –le da un beso a la mejilla, y la abrazo muy fuerte que no quería soltarla Aome no dijo nada porque de esa manera le abrazaba inuyasha así que estaba acostumbrada.<br>-Hermano, sabes que volvería a verte siempre pero no he podido hasta ahora –lo dijo abrazándolo y llorando le la emoción… En ese momento apareció la madre de Aome y su abuelo y todos llorando de la felicidad se veía que se querían mucho así que conmovieron a todo el público… Theshi apareció entre en el medio de todos y dijo:  
>-¡Nadie tocara a mi mami!-en ese momento la madre de aome lo cogió y dijo<br>-aome, hija, ¿es tuyo este hermoso niño?-aome afirmo con la cabeza y le añadió una sonrisa porque el niño en el aspecto se parecía a su padre-hay mi niño que bonito eres , yo soy tu abuela , ¿dime cuántos años tienes?-antes de que pudieran responder Sota dijo  
>-sentaros que voy a actuar en la obra<br>En ese momento Aome se sentía feliz y bueno su familia también pero Theshi parecía celoso de que más personas le abrazaran a su querida madre. En el concurso de disfraces sota cogió el micro y anuncio quien había ganado.  
>-Y el ganador del primer premio es… -todos con un suspense en los huesos hasta que finalmente dijo-… mi sobrino Theshi y mi hermana aome Higurashi<br>-¡aa gracias, vamos Theshi! – Theshi cogió la mano de su mama y fueron arriba del escenario, entonces aome cogió el premio y le dijo a su hermano que no era Aome Higurashi era Aome Taisho porque se caso con inuyasha...  
>Cuando llegaron a las escaleras de casa de Aome, Theshi empezó a gritar<br>-MAMII TENGO AMBRE GUAAAA, GUAAAA, GUAAAA-Empezó a llorar y entonces Aome lo cogió en brazos y llegaron al salón donde le dijo Aome.  
>-cariño ahora mami te hará la cena ahora veras que rica esta-le hizo una sonrisa y se marcho.<br>Entonces Theshi vio a Buyo que empezó a andar como podía (por lo gordo que esta el pobre) en el salón. Theshi no se lo pensó dos veces en ponerle su mano en sus dos patas delanteras (tipo lo que hacía su padre).Aome salió de la cocina para decirle a Theshi que estuviera con su abuela y entonces al verlo como inuyasha cuando venía a Tokio se puso a pensar en todo lo que había vivido en inuyasha entonces Buyo intento arañarle y Aome le dijo al pequeño Theshi:  
>-¡NO JUEGES ASI CON EL, TE PUEDE ARAÑAR , NO AGAS ESO ME ENTENDISTE!- Entonces Theshi empezó a llorar no hizo caso a su madre y Buyo le araño la cara.<br>- ESTUPITO ANIMAL TE VOY A MATAR- entonces se echo encima de Buyo y su abuela lo coje y le pregunta.  
>-Mi niño, ¿qué le paso Aome?- dijo la abuela de Theshi y Theshi enpezo a llorar<br>-Nada mama simplemente que no me izo caso y no llores k no tienes razón-dijo aome cabrea  
>-Ahora ya está listo vamos a comer- dijo aome<br>En la comida…  
>-¿Mami que rico, que es esto?-dijo Theshi<br>-Es pasta de verduras- dijo aome  
>-¿Hija cuántos años tiene Theshi?-dijo la abuela de Theshi<br>-Si hija dinos –dijo el abuelo de aome  
>-Ahora tiene 3 añitos<br>-No mami tengo 4 años  
>-No porque tú eres de final de año y aún eres un bebe<br>- Buaaaa noo tengo 4 años buaaa y no soy un bebe buaaa -le dijo Theshi enfadado  
>-Theshi ven a jugar con migo a fútbol-dijo sota secándole las lagrimas<br>Mama quiero ir a comprar ropa para Theshi y para mi es que no tenemos  
>-Tranquila hija ya me lo imaginaba<br>-Gracias mama yo voy, ¿quieres venir con migo?  
>-No me quedo vigilando a estos dos<br>-Vale  
>Con Sota y Theshi<br>-¿Cómo se juega al gutbol?-dijo Theshi confuso  
>-¡No gutbol no futbol! Solo tienes que chutar ¿vale?<br>-¿Así tío Sota?  
>-Sí , pero no me digas tío sota dime solo sota o tete.<br>-Vale._

_En pasar un tiempo se hizo hora de cenar y a la mesa cenando todos cenaban…  
>-¿Mami sabes que me enseño el tete Sota?<br>-¿Qué te enseño?  
>-A jugar a … como se dice Sota<br>-Futbol- lo dice tragando el arroz  
>-¿Mama, hermana puedo ponerme a jugar a la pley con Theshi? Es que mañana no tengo escuela…<br>-¡NO TU NO TE VAS A PONER LA PLEY A ESTAS HORAS Y MENOS PORQUE MAÑANA SI TIENES ESCUELA ME ENTENDISTE SOTA, YO Y TU SOBRINO LO LEIMOS CLARAMENTE, AHORA VETE A LA CAMA!-Dijo aome con su carácter de buena madre y sota obedeció._

_En ese momento la madre de aome se ríe_

_-¿Mama porque te ríes?  
>-¡Porque te has convertido en una buena madre!- le dice su madre con una sonrisa. En ese momento Theshi se pone a llorar<br>-Mami tengo sueño… -lo dice Theshi bostezando  
>-Pues a la camita hoy dormirás con migo-lo dice Aome cogiéndolo y durmiéndolo en sus brazos<em>

_Cuando Aome lo acuesta en su cama y lo ve dormir parecía que era su padre en el dia que se quedo dormido en su cama, entonces Aome al pensar en su Inuyasha se puso a llorar sin miedo de que Theshi despertara…y recordó todo lo que había sufrido por el  
>-¿Inuyasha porque me hiciste eso? Solo quería darte amor, quería que fueras mio pero veo que estabas a mi lado porque me parezco a Kikyo…<br>En eso llaman a la puerta y era para Aome cuando su madre entra a su habitación le ve tendida en el suelo desmayada cayéndole unas lagrimas de los ojos y repitiendo inyasha inuyasha….  
><em>

_Continuará..._

_**Hola n_n**_

_**Muchas gracias Inuyasha-Jazz, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, pero te recuerdo que la historia no es mi, es de mi amiga Luna, seguro que se pondra contenta por que ya tiene su primer review n_n, espero que te guste este capítulo y aca viene el avance:**_

_**Aome hija que te sucedió… dime…. hija dime!**_

_**-INUYASHA AYUDAME RESCATAME INUYASHA ESTOY EN EL BOSQUE DE LOS LAMENTOS DATE PRISAAAA! **_

_**-¿Aome eres tú?- dijo inuyasha tratando de contenerse. Entonces ese sujeto se acerca mas y mas… inuyasha pude ver que era… **_

_**- LE DEJAS IR AOME! **_

_Sayonara!_

_Cuidense!_


End file.
